


Water is my Archenemy

by cherrygrace



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Accidents, Cat-Kyo is very cute, F/M, Fluff, Kyoru - Freeform, Tohru tries to help him, then there’s Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Due to an accident, Kyo ends up transforming himself while coming into contact with the water of the lake where he and Tohru fell. The girl then desperately tries to help him stay warm again. After all cats and water aren’t one of the best combinations.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru & Sohma Yuki, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Water is my Archenemy

**Author's Note:**

> I found inspiration by a scene on the old Sakura Card Captors anime of the episode where Meiling comes to town. Sakura almost fall in a lake and Syaoran tries to catch her… well, he tries.  
> So I tried the same with kyoru and I loved the result <3
> 
> Also english isn’t my native language so, I’m sorry for any errors. Please, tell me if there’s some so I can fix later.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The class period was over and having taken a special day off from the hotel she worked at, Tohru was able to return with Yuki and Kyo to Shigure's home normally. She had a pleasant conversation about the chores of the day while the other two threw splinters at each other like the good pair of mice and cats they were.

As always, the girl was a little distracted by her thoughts. The math lessons was a little more tough that day and she felt like her whole brain had been drained with the effort of trying to understand what was happening on the board. The red-haired boy — from what she could see — was also in the same situation.

She was thinking how good it would be if they studied together and were able to help each other when, when suddenly she no longer felt the ground on her feet.

In a matter of seconds, Tohru found herself skidding across the land at the edge of a lake that passed by the path. She saw a warm, strong hand on her wrist and a pair of orange eyes wide in alert. The quick seconds seemed like long minutes or maybe that was the sudden feeling of looking into Kyo's eyes.

It was as if she were watching one of those television programs about animal life and in a completely unplanned way. The main animal made a series of fantastic movements that were presented to the viewer in slow motion. It was usually a hunt for prey, a fight between territorial rivals or a mother protecting her young son.

The Cat always gave her that feeling. Even when he acted harshly, he was trying to protect her or keep her on the lookout for something. If she had realized that she was walking a lot on the tip and on a piece of soft and fragile land, this could have been avoided.

“Honda-san!,” Yuki shouted worried.

Then, back to reality, the girl could see another disaster happen. 

Kyo eventually slipped from where she stopped and they both fell together towards the lake. There was orange smoke and a trembling cat was on her lap, claws sticking to her clothes and skin as if they were the world's last sources of support. The water was colder than she imagined.

“Honda-san, are you okay?,” asked the boy who was left above them looking from side to side looking for a way to help them. Or at least, bring his friend back.

“Yes, I'm fine. How about you, Kyo?,” Tohru turned to the cat, hugging him and stroking his head.

“T-t-t-t-t-take me f-f-f-f-from this d-da-da-damn water…,” pleaded the cat whose temperature dropped dramatically.

Somehow Yuki managed to get Tohru out of where they were. She just didn't pay attention to that detail. She was too worried about Kyo in the shape of a cat shaking in her arms and started running towards the house, having his clothes hanging by her arm. The other Sohma followed her as close as he could, after all he was in no physical condition to get around as fast as she did.

In fact, she didn't even know how she was doing it. Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline and worry mingling with the suffering meows of the boy near her. When he transform, the natural aversion to water seemed to get worse for Kyo as if he were really a domestic cat.

Tohru didn't even have time to greet Shigure who was reading in the living room and quickly headed for her own room. She deposited the cat's body on her bed and covered it with her blanket just before going to the bathroom to fetch the hairdryer. The sooner she warmed the redhead boy, the more chances he had to avoid catching a cold.

A few minutes passed before Yuki stopped at the door of the room, leaning on the door jamb to catch his breath. 

He silently watched the girl go from side to side with wool blankets and stir the warm air out of the dryer in the cat's hair. Kyo was cold enough not to care how she moved her body to dry it out completely. He was helpless, like a puppy rescued from the rain. Or a kitty rescued, at least.

“Sorry, Kyo-kun! If I had been more attentive, you wouldn't be like that! Excuse me! Sorry, sorry…,” murmured the brunette nervously.

The cat opened his eyes to her and his gaze seemed strangely docile, almost passive. Tohru's displays of affection had this anesthetic effect on him. It was as if he could forget that he could scratch and bite her at that moment like an aloof cat. But he couldn't be that close to her.

Again the orange smoke appeared and as a matter of habit, Honda closed her eyes and kept her head directed to the ground. A warm human hand touched her hand and seemed to caress it gently. Kyo was glad that she was so reserved in these ways. If it were Kagura, he would be fried and would probably end up being thrown out the window.

With care and agility, he was able to put on at least the lower parts of his clothes and patted her head lightly to signal that she could look again.

“I’m sorry, Kyo! I know how you aren’t a big fan of cold water and this whole situation…,” Tohru felt a strange need to explain herself and try to make things go back to having the same normal atmosphere of twenty minutes ago. She didn't want to be a problem for him.

“Thank you. For _everything_ ,” replied the redhead hiding his face while putting on his shirt. “I... I'll put your blanket and sheets to wash.”

“It would be nice. Honda-san wouldn’t like to sleep with the smell of wet cat impregnated by the bed,” commented Yuki with a neutral expression. Watching his rival explode with nervousness was gratifying at times.

“Screw you, stupid rat! I was the one who tried to save her!”

“Because you have the instincts of the wild animal that you are. You’re fast but, you aren’t agile and so you fell before pulling her back. Good job.”

Kyo bit his tongue. There was something about the Rat's “dirty” ash look that gave him an implicit and silent thanks for his actions, but this would be covered up by his sarcastic tone. This was even more irritating than when he was purely scorned by Yuki.

“Thank you so much for trying to help me, Kyo! To make up for it, I'm going to make you some soup to keep you warm,” the simple act of the girl getting up, putting her hands together and looking at him with energy was enough to make him forget the other boy completely.

A smile appeared on his lips. Water was a kind of archenemy for him, especially in the cold. But luckily, he had Tohru by his side to help him in these difficult battles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyo totally CATch her feelings here  
> (i’m sorry for this)


End file.
